The Democratic Order
The Democratic Order is a neutral alliance located in the Aqua sphere. It was once one of the twelve sanctioned alliances. Founding In early January 2007, some veteran members of the Coalition of Dark States (CDS) were growing tired of the way things were progressing within their alliance. Leadership was ineffective, irresponsible and the alliance as a whole was unorganized. The final straw was the outbreak of GWII. When the founders of TDO saw their alliance pulled into a meaningless conflict due to a complicated series of MDPs which saw them allied to both major power blocks. They resolved to found their own alliance, a neutral alliance dedicated to creating a cohesive community where nations could grow in peace, without fear of becoming part of a conflict in which they had no desire to partake. To achieve their goal, they founded The Democratic Order. History :Main article: History of The Democratic Order Mission The main philosophy of The Democratic Order is based on peace, prosperity and a fun community. We are a peace oriented neutral alliance, we fully oppose all forms of aggressive action. The nations of The Democratic Order do not, under any circumstance, initiate aggressive wars. We will however, use all necessary means to protect our member nations when attacked or threatened. The peaceful and neutral nature of The Democratic Order allows us to stay out of any inter-alliance conflicts and concentrate on our main mission, the growth and prosperity of our member nations. To help us achieve this, The Democratic Order uses a variety of tools ranging from 1 on 1 mentoring to a comprehensive stage based aid system to help our members maintain a constant level of growth. However, The Democratic Order is not only about the growth and prosperity of our nations but also of our community. Our interactions go well beyond the game and create a strong sense of community and close friendships. Ideology The Democratic Order has ideologies of peace and prosperity, and to have many nations working together to render prosperity for every nation of TDO. Neutrality First and foremost, The Democratic Order is a neutral alliance. We were founded after the (semi) conclusion of GWII, a pointless war fought almost entirely due to massive MDP Webs. Seeing the CDS pulled into a struggle it had no real desire to participate in, the founders of TDO decided that it was best for their new alliance to remain neutral. By refusing to sign MDPs, we are ensuring that the only large scale military conflict that arises is a defensive fight against unjustified attackers. To facilitate peace and friendly relations, TDO actively pursues NAPs, Trade Agreements and other formal inter-alliance documents to foster brotherhood and friendship between ourselves and other alliances of the Cyberverse. If your alliance would like to enter into any sort of formal agreement with The Democratic Order, please stop by our forums. On May 25, 2007, The Democratic Order, through dedication to its ideology of peaceful neutrality, decided to introduce to the world The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality. This declaration, and subsequent pact, immediately won praise from much of the Cyberverse, as well as the signatures of several fellow neutral alliances. Members The Democratic Order take pride in its close knit, friendly membership. We believe that the quality of members is far more important than the quantity of members. To further this end, we encourage all our members to become as involved in possible in alliance management and forums activity. We also provide aid to new nations, in an effort to boost their interest in the game and keep them involved. See also members of The Democratic Order. Charter :Main article: Charter of The Democratic Order Article 1 Senate Structure and Membership Section 1: High Senate Section 2: Low Senate Section 3: Senate Membership Section 4: Chancellor Section 5: Expulsion from Senate Article 2 Voting, Bills, and Veto Power Section 1: Presenting a Bill or Motion Section 2: Voting Section 3: Veto Section 4: Absent Vote Section 5: Abstaining Article 3 Minister Election, Positions, and Ministries Section 1: Elections and Terms Section 2: Positions Section 3: Ministries Section 4: Senate Oversight Article 4 Membership Section 1: Joining Section 2: Secession Section 3: Expulsion Section 4: Expedited Expulsion Article 5 Charter Amendment Section 1: Proposal and Requirements Section 2: Voting Article 6 War stance and declaration Section 1: Alliance Stance Section 2: Declaration of War Article 7 Technology Trading Section 1: Intra-Alliance Trading Section 2: Technology Matrix Export Section 3: Tech Tardiness Section 4: Aid Scamming Declaration of Global Neutrality :Main article: The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality The Democratic Order (TDO), by principles originating from the birth of the alliance, declares itself to be universally neutral, and peaceful. TDO will never launch an aggressive war without proper cause. As such, TDO is committed to pursuing non-aggressive relationships towards all nations and alliances throughout CyberNations. TDO values diplomacy above all and will always attempt diplomatic resolution to incidents involving other nations, allied or not. TDO reserves the right to decide when such diplomatic avenues have failed. This public declaration binds TDO to its neutral, pacifist stance and serves as notice to all its member nations that they must avoid any and all deeds that might contravene this agreement and thereby violate TDO's neutrality. To this end, we commit that any TDO member nation that engages in the initiation of a hostile act against any other nation will be liable to immediate punishment by TDO. This Declaration places no upper limit on the nature or extent of such punishment, nor shall it in any way limit other formal proceedings being taken against the offending member. By making public this Declaration and annexed Pact, TDO seeks to gain global support for its pacifism and neutrality, to prevent aggression being brought upon, or by, TDO members and TDO as a whole. We invite other alliances to Assent to this Declaration and Pact. Full offsite document category:Alliances category:Aqua team alliances category:The Democratic Order Category:Neutral Alliances